


A Study in Mortality

by The-Most-Evil-Wizard-Elfarado (shinigami_lupin)



Series: The Children of Iyaru [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient History, Childbirth, F/M, Gender Related, Genderswap, Gods and Goddesses, M/M, Pregnancy, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami_lupin/pseuds/The-Most-Evil-Wizard-Elfarado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luther, God of Death,  watches as his husband Gwydion, God of Magic and the Moon, lives out a mortal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Mortality

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a background on a character who plays around in my head quite regularly these days, though usually as part of another fandom. They are part of a much larger pantheon of Gods I invented.
> 
> Oh, the gods are actually an ancient alien race called the Iyari who are seen as gods. :3

Gwydion turned to his husband and cupped his face gently. “It will be only for a lifetime, I’ll be back before you know it.”

Luther sighed. “I know, but it just doesn’t seem right anymore without you. Can’t I join you?”

Gwen rolled his eyes. “You know as well as I do that that is a bad idea. First off while I know Thane and all your Death spirits are more than capable of taking care of your position, it’s never a good idea. Secondly if both of us are gone no one will be here to keep the twins in line let alone the rest of the family….”

“Yeah yeah… It still doesn’t feel right. I’ll watch over you and ensure your safety.”

Gwen smiled softly and kissed Lew gently. “I’d not expect anything else from you.”

* * *

Luther watched on as the woman gave birth. She really appeared to be the perfect mother for his husband’s earthly existence. She had the palest blonde hair that was almost silver, moon-kissed they called it, and her eyes a dark violet, not quite the color of the night sky. Her skin was the fine pale white of porcelain, delicate and soft.

There was a flurry of activity around her as another scream ripped though her and the mid-wife announced she could see the baby. Many moments later did a child emerge in the mid-wife’s hands, pink and messy. The child only cooed – something that no matter how many times he was born had always done. Gwydion was a quiet baby unlike his sister.

The midwife presented a clean and bundled baby to the new mother. “My Queen, you have a daughter.”

This announcement mildly shocked him. His husband had been reborn as a woman? While not unheard of it was rare to be reborn as another gender, though his husband’s gender was quite fluid to begin with – leading to their three children.

Luther leaned over to get a closer look at the bundled baby and noticed the light dusting of silver-blonde hair, newborn red skin that he had no doubt would be as pale as her mother’s, though the newborn’s eyes were closed. As if responding to his thought, the girl opened her eyes and locked onto him, revealing two already oddly colored irises, one as dark as her mother’s and the other his husband’s gold. The baby blinked and the gold eye turned the dark blue of the other and no longer seemed to have noticed him, more interested in her mother’s cooing and the proffered nipple.

* * *

Luther watched unseen as the young princess was guided into the temple and presented to the High Priestess. Her father was convinced she was touched by the Gods and therefore be a bride for the gods, a priestess and not be touched by a mortal man. Luther was tempted to agree with the man, this princess was his.

The High Priestess seemed to sense much the same thing in the girl, an aura belonging of the gods and agreed to take this young woman into her care.

* * *

Kassandra had always been a restless sleeper when the moon was out, especially on the nights of a full moon. On these nights she would wander the temple gardens, refreshed merely on the touch of the moon-light. To anyone who saw her on these nights, they would see that her skin pratically glowed in the moonlight and her eyes would glow golden.

This night however was unusual, tonight there was an additional guest in the garden sitting on a bench in the heart of the gardens. While she would normally shy away from an unfamiliar figure, but something in her drew her towards this one. At first glance he appeared to be a soldier, however as she grew closer, she noticed the armor he wore would be too expensive for battle. He was more likely to be a noble in ceremonial armor, though she was not aware of such a ceremony this night.

As she approached him, she noted he was quite handsome. Long black hair, was left flowing behind him was stark against the flawless marble-white of his skin, even in the moonlight. His features were regal and strong, causing her heart to race as he turned to her. Startled onyx eyes met her inquisitive golden.

“I apologize my lord for disturbing you.”

The man smiled gently and stood, moving towards her. “No need to apologize, my dear. For such a lovely creature to grace my presence on such a night, can only bring good fortune.”

Kassandra blushed deeply. While she was still young, she was now a woman and of a marriageable age, should her father have allowed it, and this man was very appealing.

The two sat for a bit until Kassandra finally grew too uncomfortable with the silence and a stranger's presence and returned to her rooms.

* * *

Over the next couple of months she would wander the garden, only to see this man on the nights of the full moon, always appearing the same. During these almost clandestine meetings, Kassandra fell in love with the man.

A love that she could not act on due to her vows and her father. She was to be only touched by a divine being, forbidden to marry or be touched by a mortal man. The punishment would be death for the man. However she could not bring herself to stop with the meetings.

This night she sat upon the bench gazing upon him.

“I am afraid my lord that I am falling in love with you,” she blurted out.

One arched eyebrow raised. “Why would you be afraid, my lady?”

“My father has forbidden that I love any mortal man, even one as important as you.”

The look upon his face was one of extreme amusement. “My dear, I think you are laboring under one very important misconception. I am no mortal. I am here almost every night, but you can only see me under the light of the full moon.”

Kassandra gaped, mind reeling, her love was not a mortal? But then the only--

“But you are Luther-- does that mean--?”

Luther sighed, but nodded. “Yes, I am. I guess its time you know, but I am Luther the God of Death.”

“But how—how can I see you?”

“Have you never gazed upon your reflection on these nights? Your eyes turn golden, a gift of Gwydion's.”

He produced a mirror from nowhere, showing her reflection to her. Indeed instead of midnight blue, twin golden orbs reflected back. 

“Will you be at the Festival? The High Priestess has allowed me to participate this year.” Kassandra blushed deeply, the young sensitive woman embarrassed to suggest such a thing to her suitor.

“For you, yes.”

* * *

Luther stared at the woman almost bare in front of him. Finally considered to be at a marriageable age, his Princess was preparing for her first celebration of the Festival of Fertility. At eighteen, Princess Kassandra looked stunningly like her late-mother the Queen Alexandra. Her moon-kissed pale blonde hair was long and curled wildly about her, reaching well past her waist, her midnight colored eyes flickered gold when in the moonlight, and her porcelain-pale skin glowed under the moon. Her beauty was stunning by day, but took on an ethereal quality under the light of the Moon. Her beauty was one intended only for the Gods by her father’s demands, and tonight she was to become their consort.

Luther had long ago declared this princess his own and the others respected this, for the Princess Kassandra was their very own Moon God taken human form and Luther’s husband, her body was only his to take.

His eyes stayed trained on the near naked flesh as the ritual neared its end, and soon the other priestesses’ and priests would be consorting with all manner of the supernatural. Luther saw the dryads, nymphs, sprites, satyrs, elementals, beasts, and a few fellow gods awaiting the end of the ritual. There would be many children sired this night.

The ritual came to an end and the ring dispersed. The moon seemed to respond and grew bright and illuminated his princess and he involuntarily took a step forward towards her. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him, gleaming in his armor, and her cheeks flushed. Most found his armor frightening, save for his princess it seemed, but then Gwydion had always found it very appealing and befitting of his husband so it stood that she too would.

“M-my Lord…” The words stumbled out of her mouth, eyes wide and flaring golden in the moonlight. He knew she was nervous, though not for the usual reasons, even if he was sure she had recognized him.

He stepped closer until he was directly in front of her. One of his hands, clad in his armored-gloves reached out and tilted her head up, locking her golden eyes with his endless black.

“How I have dreamed of this day my dear Princess. Tonight you shall become mine.” Then his armor melted away.

* * *

His eyes scanned the sleeping form of his princess. She was a beautiful as ever, ethereal even. Her long moonlight colored locks was splayed across the bed and peaks of her porcelain colored skin through her shift. Her body curled around and cradled her bulging abdomen, her body ripe with child. His Princess was with his child.

He reached out and gently splayed his long fingered hand over the bulge, and felt the child stir and respond. The child already knew its father. A slight tingle in his mind and a wave of pure joy were the indications of an already budding psychic connection to his unborn child, his daughter. Oh the priestesses all said the child was to be a boy, but he just knew.

* * *

Luther winced as Kassandra screamed in pain. Gwen had always had some very painful and agonizingly long labors, and it looked to be another one even as an actual woman. 

He paced around outside the room, unseen to those that gathered awaiting the birth of the High Priestess and Princess’ child. Though he wanted to be in the room with his Princess for the birth of their newest daughter, habit kept him from doing so. Occasionally the door would open and a glimpse of a pale, sweaty and exhausted Kassandra would be caught, but the door would shut and he would lose sight of her again.

Another scream and another followed, Luther growing worried. However shortly after this time the quiet crying of an infant reached his ears. His heart pounded and rushed footsteps and the door opening followed. The beaming face of one of her attendants appeared.

“It’s a girl! The Mistress had a girl!”

Luther entered while the girl was distracted, not that he would have ever been seen. His eyes laid on his sweat-soaked, pale and definitely exhausted Princess, eyes closed and chest heaving. The nurses and midwife currently swarmed the infant, several gasping and in awe, but none reach his mind. He had eyes only for the most amazing woman in his life, his husband trapped in mortal flesh. Finally the midwife, a squirming, but cooing child in her arms, brought the newborn to her mother.

“My Lady, your daughter is perfect. Though her coloring is unusual… it’s as if Death were her father…”

The newborn girl was unusually aware as she was placed in her mother’s arms. Her downy mess of hair was the blackest of blacks, the same as Luther’s, her eyes an endless midnight that seemed violet and black at once. Her skin was red and wrinkled from birth, but there was no doubt she would be pale – both mother and father were.

The newborn’s eyes were trained on her mother and whimpered. Luther knew her to be hungry as did the midwife and she suggested she try nursing. Exposing her breast she brought the child to her nipple and she latched on. As she nursed however her eyes wandered and locked onto Luther. 

Kassandra dismissed the nurses and midwife, leaving them alone. Luther used this opportunity to reveal himself to them.

Kassandra almost gasped, though took in a sudden breath of air. “Luther.”

He approached the bed that she lay in and perched next to her and looked down at his new daughter. “She’s beautiful, my Princess,” he said and punctuated this with a kiss to Kassandra’s brow.

“She definitely takes after you. With her coloring there is no denying she’s your daughter…”

“With perfection like her, I’m proud to claim her as mine too.”

“But what about your husband, Lord Gwydion, what will he think?”

Luther smirked a little. “My dear husband would be very proud of her too.”

Kassandra looked perplexed. “I don’t understand. She’s too much like you to deny, but she’s half-human. She’s an obvious indication of you being with me.”

Luther chuckled a little. “Ah, but that’s actually the thing. She’s not human at all really. You see, Gwydion every so often is born as a mortal for a lifetime. This lifetime has been a little unusual. Normally he’s born into a family that either sets him up as a priest or magician, however this time he was born as a princess you see. This princess was blessed by his abilities far more than any other mortal lifetime and her father gave her over to become a priestess.”

He heard Kassandra gasp and watched as her fingers flew to a lock of her hair. Her midnight eyes flashed gold and turned to meet his own. “Are you saying-?”

“People have been comparing you to him for your entire life. The High Priestess who took you in recognized your aura and your body’s unusual reaction to moonlight. Moonlight worships you, you glow when it touches you. There is no denying you are my husband in a mortal form. Kassandra you are Gwydion, so I think he would be proud of our daughter too.”

Kassandra gaped, mind reeling. Their newborn daughter had fallen asleep whilst she was nursing, but decided to make her presence known.

Luther chuckled. “We haven’t forgotten you, darling. Welcome to the world.” He then leaned over a placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. The newborn cooed, hands flailing in his direction. Kassandra seemed to understand what her newborn daughter desired, her father.

The God of Death gently scooped his newest daughter into arms. He marveled once again at how, he an incarnation of Death, could bring life with his love for his husband.

Kassandra watched as the man she had fallen in love with so quickly and firmly, a man said to be cruel and heartless, tenderly cradled their daughter, awe and love on his face.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. “Oh! What should her name be?! I originally was going to name her in my mother’s honor, so as not to be obvious about her parentage. However it seems almost inappropriate now. You’ve not had any input.”

“What name had you chosen?”

“Lysandra.”

“Hmm… It is a good strong mortal name, perfect for your current body’s family line. It would suit and serve her well, though I can feel she is not mortal.”

“How about then, Athanasia.”

“Perfectly suited for her.”

* * *

Luther visited his “mortal” family every chance he got and no longer hid himself from them. Not that he could any longer. Since revealing her true nature, Kassandra had started to remember and her latent abilities emerge, including being able to see other gods. More recently, Gwydion had started emerging, though in personality only and the two were merging. This process was slowly taxing Kassandra's health.

Then there was their young daughter, Athanasia.

Despite his connection and reassurance from the others, he feared she would be as mortal as Kassandra, and that one day she would die and move into the Underworld never to be seen again. Her unfailing ability to see him assuaged this fear slightly but he still had his doubts. Demi-gods were very unusual and seemed to range in abilities. However his mother had mentioned that there was doubt amongst the others as to her exact status due to the very strange circumstances of her parentage.

Even Bastiene seemed a bit unsure of the young child, though she was usually very tight-lipped about these things, things that others were not ready to know yet. The only thing he’d gotten out of her was that “all would be revealed in time.”

* * *

Luther was torn between pride and fear as he realized that his baby daughter was a death goddess. As of late, Athanasia had been displaying abilities that couldn’t be attributed as anything else.

The first incident had happened shortly after his daughter had started talking coherently. She had described touching her mother, whom had been ailing since her birth and would eventually die and rejoin him as his husband Gwydion, and seeing the moment of her death. She had also described seeing this with anyone else she touched save for Luther and the other gods. He had felt it somewhat then, but had brushed it off as an ability to see, easily something that could have passed through Gwydion.

Today however one of the elder priestesses has passed. Somehow, his four-year-old daughter had felt this and had spent her last moments with the woman. This fact had not alarmed him, however the events following did. She had then proceeded to guide the woman’s soul through the Gates to the afterlife.

He knew at that moment she was to be the one who would guide the souls of the dead (she would be known by many names over the years, but the name Charon would stand out most).

* * *

Athanasia sat at her mother’s bedside as her mortal body failed, dying. As young as she was, she understood death. Death was a part of her, one that made her who she was. While she was known to the mortals as Lady Athanasia, soon to be High Priestess, she was also Athanasia, the Goddess of Souls and the Gatekeeper to the Afterlife. It was to be her job to escort the lost souls and those of importance through the Gates, as most souls found their own way through. 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> Characters Mentioned:  
> Gwydion - God of the Moon and Magic  
> Luther - God of Death  
> Thane - a Hellhound - Luther's right hand woman and leader of the Death spirits who essentially makes sure all is right.  
> The Twins - refers to Elior and Leander, Luther and Gwydion's mirror image twins. They are gods of sleep, though Elior is the god of Dreams and Leander is god of Nightmares. They are a rather mischievous pair who like to swap places and cause trouble.  
> Tiva -Goddess of Silence, Creation and Destruction - though never directly mentioned is Luther and Gwen's elder daughter.  
> Athanasia - Goddess of Souls and Gateways  
> Bastiene - Goddess of Fate


End file.
